Snow White Queen
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Hermione is captured by Fenrir and is lead to believe that her death with be fastly approaching. Yet is there something more going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is going to be a Fenrir/Hermione fic. I might not keep this...its too soon to tell. R&R please. In this chapter though, its harry/hermione. **

"Hermione, you have to run!" Harry screamed as we ran through the Forbidden forest. I could hear the breaking of branches behind us as Harry oushed his way through the dense forest. The cold air chilled my body as it whipped around me. Everything was a blur, the images swirled into a clash of blacks and greys.

"I'm running as fast as I can." I hissed glancing back at him. "So sod off." I could almost hear him roll his eyes. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized that we were probably far away from the Death Eaters by now. I stopped at a large Cyprus tree and tried to catch my breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire...wow, I'm out of shape.

"Come on," he urged taking my hand into his. His warmth spread through my fingers making them tingle. "We can't let them find us...we are badly outnumbered." I glanced around us and glared back at him.

"Harry, please." I stated walking towards him. "We are alone...nobody is going to find us." I felt him cup my face in his hands and smiled.

"I don't think I could bare it if anything happened to you, 'Mione." he muttered softly. His forehead connected with mine. "You don't know how much you mean to me." I cupped his hands with mine.

"Harry, nothing is going to happen to me." I muttered. I could feel his hot breath on my spin. He could feel my shivers even though I tried to hid it.

"Here, take my jacket." Harry insisted putting it around my shoulders. I tried to protest, but he shook his head. "No, you need it...I can't let you get sick." I rolled my eyes at his selflessness. A sharp crack echoed through the air making me stop in my tracks.

"What was that?" he asked grabbing my hand. A howl answered the question making my heart stop.

"Oh my god," I muttered. Everything began to spin slowly.

"What is it?" he asked making me look at him.

"Werewolf," I answered. "and its close." I could feel his drag me in the opposite direction of the sound.

"We got to get out of here." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I'm afraid, that's not possible." a familiar voice answered as I coughed back a scream. Standing in the middle of the pathway was Lucius Malfoy. I watched as Harry and Lucius pulled their wands out in perfect rhythm. I grabbed my wand out unnoticed as they continued to stare at each other. I observed Lucius unnoticed. The platinum blonde hair that defined a Malfoy was blowing in the cold, winter wind. He had the perfect stance of a villian. Everything about him screamed RUN! I scowled as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What nothing to say?" he asked glancing from Harry to me.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy." Harry spat pushing me behind him. A sharp crack echoed through the air making me glance back for a mere second. Somebody was here. It's a trap.

"Harry, let's just apparate." I muttered in his ear. "This is a trap." He shook his head slightly. He thought he could win this stand-off if it occured. As plans ran through my head, pain ran through my body as a heavy object hit my head. Darkness overcame me as my body went limp with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

__

So much pain…

I tried to open my eyes, but was met with a swift wave of pain. "What the hell?" I groaned touching my head slightly ignoring the protests my muscles were sending to my brain. I winced from the slight touch, but didn't dare to open my eyes. The memory of my ambush ran through my head like a never-ending movie. What have I gotten myself into?

"Don't move," a dark voice muttered making me stop. "It will only cause more pain."

"Who goes there?" I asked trying to open my eyes, but failing. I tried to grasp my wand, but found it to be missing. I bit back a sob as I realized I was wandless and alone.

"You have nothing to worry, Hermione." The voice muttered. I shuddered. He knew my name. I could feel a wet cloth being placed on my forehead. The cold water dripped down my face as the stranger dabbed at my wounds. "Nobody is going to hurt you here." I couldn't stop the chills that ran through my body. I tried to open my eyes again…more slowly though. Everything around me was blurry. I tried to grasp the dark object near me.

"Why can't I see?" I cried out ignoring the fact that I was kidnapped. I could feel the calloused hands cup my face almost in a caring way.

"Calm down," the dark voice muttered in my ear. "Everything will be fine when you wake up." I shook my head. I can't sleep…not when I'm defenseless.

"No," I growled trying to push the dark object away. I could hear a sigh escape the person making me almost feel guilty. I shook off the feeling. The hands suddenly pulled me up into a sitting position. "What are you…" I hissed being stopped as a vial was placed at my lips.

"Drink," the voice ordered now low and more demonic. I closed my lips only to have them pried open. I tried to bit the hand. "Don't make this hard, Hermione." The unknown voice cooed. "It's only a Sleeping Draught."

"Why should…I trust you?" I asked looking around. My vision was become clearer yet I still couldn't see my kidnapper. I could feel lips near my ear.

"If I wanted to hurt you," the voice stated. "You wouldn't be alive right now." Chills ran up my spine. Part of me realized that he was speaking the truth. How dangerous was this person? I could feel the vial being pressed to my lips again.

"Drink, 'Mione." He asked again his voice soft. The liquid ran down my throat making me sputter. It tasted like honey mixed with lemon juice. I instantly felt a haze overcome me. The person that made this was a superb Potions master. Only a few could make a Sleeping Draught that took effect instantly.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I was laid back down.

"Fenrir Greyback," I heard him answer before the blackness overcame me.

* * *

_"Hermione...Hermione, where are you?" Harry's voice yelled making me look around. I was standing in the Forbidden Forest. I looked around for Harry feverishly._

_"Harry, I'm right here!" I screamed trying to find my wand so i could send sparks up into the air. I realized instantly it was gone. _

_"Hermione, where are you?" he continued to yell. "I can't find you anywhere." Tears began to run down my face as I searched for a way out of here. The tress almost seemed to move...keeping me in my spot. A thought ran through my head making me scream bloody murder._

_I am never going to escape._

My eyes flashed open as I continued to scream. I threw the blanket that covered my body. It was dark...too dark for me to see anything. I cowardly crawled into a corner and pulled my legs up. I ignored the pain in my back as I pressed my back against the stone wall. Everything was shaking. I couldn't control the sobs hat escaped my lips. I'm all alone.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the voice asked making me look up. The shadows began to move around me making me cower back further into the wall. Standing a foot away from me stood Fenrir. He was tall...6'3 perphaps. He had short, brown hair almost cropped. His eyes were an amber color...so unusual. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were torn in numerous places. I watched as his muscles rippled with movement. He was shaking for some unknown reason. I could see numerous scars that decorated his tan skin. Fenrir suddenly made an attempt to come over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked again crouching down beside me. I glanced up at his amber eyes and looked away. I felt a strange pull towards him. His eyes were so unusual...I have never met a werewolf before especially him. The notorious Fenrir Greyback. The killer of numerous people on the Light side. Remus never spoke of him...his eyes would always grow cloudly and he would walk out of the room. The cause of so muc pain and destruction. I didn't answer.

"Don't be scared of me." he muttered reaching to touch my face. I suddenly dodge the move and got up onto my two feet.

"Let me go." I stated. It was a request not a statement though. My body was still shaking. The tremors were growing worse.

"I can't do that." he answered. Fenrir walked up towards me. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond.

"Why the hell not?" I growled. His shadow covered my fragile body in darkness. I could feel his calloused hand on my face forcing me to look up.

"You belong to me," he muttered glancing down at my wrist. I looked down to find my wrist bandaged tightly . I could almost feel my heart stop as I realized what was going on.

I was infected with werewolf venom.

Everything began to swirl making me fall. I expected the pain of hitting the ground yet I felt Fenrir's arms catch me.

"Hermione," he stated over and over again. His voice grew faint as my mind tried to protect myself. Yet one thing passed through my mind that wouldn't go away.

_Will I ever see Harry again?? _


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone!! I am sorry that I havent posted in awhile. I have been quite busy and writer's block has seemed to take a hold of me. I hope you like this chapter. I really dont know if I am going to keep this up. R&R Be warned there is a bit of OC going on in this chapter. Just wanted to tell you that its Hermione's POV then it goes to Fernir's POV. **

"_Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked making me look up. We were standing in the gardens beside the Forbidden Forest. _

"_I was looking for this specific plant, a Everlasting Blood Rose." I muttered combing the garden for a second time. "I want to use it in a potion that I am making." Harry smiled as I continued to look over the plants. _

"_Come on, Mione." Harry stated picking up my cloak and bag. I smiled at the nice gesture and walked over to the Boy-That-lived. "We can look for it tomorrow." I observed him and smiled. Harry had definitely grown over the years. His hair was still messy as ever, yet it was in a way that made girls drool for his attention. His green eyes sparkled as I walked closer to him. The tension between us was obvious, yet we ignored the glances and whispers around school. Nothing was going on between us. _

"_Really?" I asked trying to take my stuff away from him, yet failed because he kept backing away from me. A devilish smile appeared on his face making me smile. He was playing. "Harry, stop playing." He shook his head._

"_This is so much fun," Harry stated backing away from me. I smirked and quickly tackled him onto the ground. Laughter escaped from us as I started tickling his sides. "Stop-stop Hermione." He laughed. I finally stopped and watched as Harry regulated his breathing."So beautiful." He murmured touching one of my curls. The way he looked at me was different; there was something in his eyes that sent chills down my spine. He lightly touched my face sending more wanted chills through my body. As he closed the distance between us, a large crack escaped the forest making me look up. Watching us from the shadows was a pair of yellow eyes. _

My eyes instantly flashed open as I pulled myself up. I was alone in the cave covered in numerous furs and minks. I ran my fingers through my hair as I got up onto my two legs gingerly. I felt so weak; almost like a newborn baby when it first starts walking. What was wrong with me? I held onto the damp cave wall for support as I thought things through. What was I going to do? I needed my wand so badly, but where was it? I rolled my eyes at the thought of my uselessness. If Ron and Harry could see me now; I teared up at the thought of Harry. That dream I had was a memory from a few days ago. We were so close, then that branch had to crack. Those yellow eyes were so strange and haunting. It sent chills down my spine from just thinking about it.

"Where is she, Fenrir?" a familiar drawl asked making me whimper in response. Lucius Malfoy…he is going to kill me. I know it; I will never see Harry again. I scrambled over to the darkest corner of the cave and hoped to god that he wouldn't come in here.

"I don't have whoever you want," Fenrir answered making her sigh in relief. He was hiding her, but why though? Wasn't he a supporter of Lord Voldemort? "Now get out of my territory, Lucius." I could hear footsteps, but they stopped suddenly.

"I know you have the mudblood, Greyback. It would be wise to give her up before it's too late." Lucius growled making me cringe. Why do they want me so bad? It dawned on me. Peple consider me to be the brains behind the trio. Its true of course. Numerous times I have gotten Harry and Ron through their mess. Its like a habit now. Who is going to get me through my trouble now? A loud crack echoed through the cave and I swear I could hear somebody dropping to the floor.

"Are you challenging me, Lucius?" Fenrir growled sending chills through my body. That voice…it was so dark and dangerous. It demanded respect. "GET OFF OF MY LAND BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR PUREBLOOD BODY AND HAND IT ON A SILVER PLATER TO THE DARK LORD!!" I could hear a faint 'pop' and watched as Fenrir walked into the cave. He instantly looked to the pile of furs that I had slept in and dropped a bag onto the floor. The aroma of various fruits hit me making me instantly hungry.

"What are you doing?" I asked when Fenrir finally spotted me. His gaze instantly become soft when he noticed how I was. "Why are you helping me?" I didn't flinch back as he reached to touch me. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" His facial expression suddenly grew cold and detached.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked kneeling beside me. His amber eyes bore through me making me feel like I was prey and he was the predator. Chills ran through my body like clockwork. Why was he doing this to me??

"No," I muttered looking away. I don't want to die; not after everything I have gone through to be a part of the wizarding world.

"Good, because I don't want to." Fenrir stated handing me an apple. "Eat. You need your strength." I shook my head. The food could be poisoned. "Eat or I will force you, Hermione. I can be cruel, my dear." His eyes radiated intimidation; his reputation was a precedent for his cruelness. I took the apple hesitantly and began to eat. I needed the nourishment.

* * *

Why am I doing this? I watched as the fragile girl before me ate the apple I had picked from the grove. She was a beautiful creature. Her brown curls were long and fluid. I could see tints of blonde and auburn in her hair with my sensitive eyesight. Her eyes, however, sent wanted shivers through my body. They were the color of cinnamion with tints of amber. The fire in her eyes was intoxicating. It took all my control not to throw her up against the wall and take her. No, I would have her begging for me first. I got up to walk around a bit.

"Where are we?" she asked finally able to rally enough courage to talk to me. I turned towards her as I took my shirt off. I wasn't used to wearing so much clothes. Being a werewolf, I was used to living in my wolf form. I could smell her arousal and shyness almost instantly. I mentaly smiled as I walked up to her.

"Far away so don't try running away." I could her take in a sharp breath. "I don't want to chase after you, pet." Don't let her cry...not now. I want to make her happy. Eversince the first time I saw her, I wanted her. I had to get her away from those boys though. Their scent was all over her.

"I want to go home, Fenrir." Hermione muttered softly. I looked up and scowled. She would have to learn. There was no going back from here. She was going to stay here forever with me.

"That's not possible." I stated looking into her eyes. Fear radiated from her cinnamion eyes making me feel guilty. "I don't want you to fear me, Hermione. I'm trying to protect you." I could feel her touch her arm where the bandage was.

"Then why did you bit me?" she asked. "Am I a werewolf now?" I slowly nodded. I wasn't particularly ready to tell her why I bit her. Hermione didn't take notice anyway. Her actions shocked me for a fragile human. She suddenly pushed me away from her and snarled."Then you have cursed me!" Hermione screamed. "I am a monster and its all your fault, you bastard." Her eyes flashed to a bright amber for a mere second before returning to a blazing cinnamion. The werewolf venom was taking over; much faster than I first thought. She would change soon....maybe in a few days. It would surely be an event to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to turn into a werewolf._

_**I'M a bloody werewolf.**_

Bloody hell, what was going to happen to me? Images of Remus flashed through my mind; his whole life had been plagued with prejudice. He was a brilliant man, someone she considered like a father, and he couldn't truly be himself in wizarding society. No one would employ a werewolf; it was Social Darwinism all over again. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying. Why was this happening to me? Why was I here with this man..this beast??

What happened to Harry?

That one thought has plagued me so. I had no idea what happened to Harry after I was abducted. He could be hurt; Lucius was an expert on Dark magic as well as different forms of torture. Harry could be dead! I shook my head. No, he couldn't be dead. If he was dead, everything I have worked for since my 1st year in Hogwarts would be lost. I couldn't lose hope now...Harry was alive and he would come for me. I had to believe he was alive.

I was finally alone; Fenrir had quickly realized I wasn't going to talk to him. He left me here, alone in the cave, muttering about wards and no escape. Fenrir didn't want me to leave; for some odd reason, he wanted to keep me close. I fought the urge to vomit, those thoughts being the cause of such ailment. He had cursed me as well as Remus when he was a small child. To Fenrir ,however, it was a gift. I knew his type, they saw pleasure in the abnormal. He liked the loss of control...not being able to control his most primal instincts. It was sickening to me. I quickly stared up at the moon..its half shape sending chills down my spine. It was at the first quarter stage, I would only have 9 days til my first transformation.

9 days until my whole life would spin out of control...

I sat up against the rocks as a strange scent hit me. What was that smell?? I licked my lips as I tried to reason what it was. The smell was warm and tangy, with a hint of metallic. It must be my newly developed senses; I would have never picked this up before. I pushed myself up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Down the hill, there was a camp. I could see the blazing fire from here...the scent of burnt oak and cider hit me dead on. I could still smell that intoxicating scent. Could I go down there??? I looked around, trying to see if I was being watched. My stomach growled, making me decided. I would go silently; Steal what I needed and go back. Screw Fenrir..I was **_hungry._**

I quickly made way down the hill, the shadows dancing around me. It was cool tonight, a brief wind ran through the forest. The trees were large, age making them look like giants. I ran my fingers against the tree closet to me and sighed. Rough and cold against my skin, shivers ran through my body in response. Various aromas hit my, clouding my senses. There were flowers, multiples specimens both wizarding and muggle. There was that one smell I was looking for as well as a group of scents that seemed somewhat familiar. Not familiar to me so to speak but to the beast inside me. Even now I could feel the animal side stir, ready to come out and play. I looked up at the stars ahead and sighed. It was so beautiful out here; it was a shame that I was stuck here. I might have liked this place...my eyes zoomed t the pinpoint of fire ahead of me. Even from where I was standing, I could see five people..maybe more. There were multiple fires ahead of me; music was being played. It seemed like they were having a good time, yet I focused on the group ahead of me. Two were female; one being dark skinned. Her hair was down and wavy, yet I could see a few leaves stuck in her dark hair. Her eyes were almost black with a few specks of amber. The other female was pale-skinned with short, blond hair. Her eyes were a dark blue with a mixture of grey and amber specks. Quite strange it was. The males, whoever, were quite similar in features, almost like they were triplets. Each had ligth brown hair and green eyes, yet there was something about each that was different. The one to the left had a long scar that ran down his cheek. The one in the middle had this mark on his neck, almost like a bite mark but the lines were dashed in appearance. The last one was missing an ear, his right from where I was standing. Each similar yet unique. I made my way to the edge of the forest and sniffed. It was close..that smell.

"Hey! Who are you?" a female voice asked making me cringe. I looked over to the fire, spotting the dark female. She was watching me with a frown on her face. She was dressed in torn shorts and tight white tank, necessary because of their surroundings. I could barely see the scars that decorated her biceps though. I trembled out of fright when the male on the left stood up and made his way over to the female.

"She's Fenrir's. Can't you smell him all over her?" My eyes widened at the remark. Fenrir's scent on me?? Anger welled up inside me...how in hell was that possible??? "My name is Gabriel and this here..." the boy placed his hand on the dark woman's shoulder " is Adrika." The girl's eyes bore into me, but I ignored it. She wouldn't scare me off that easily.

"Adrika means celestial, doesn't it?" I asked. Adrika smiled, nodding her head in amusement. Everything felt different when the she smiled...almost like I was being accepted.

"Few know that here. You must be very knowledgeable." Adrika gestured for me to come closer, a smile decorated her small face. I walked over cautious, each step precise. Adrika smiled noticing how I was gazing at everyone. "'No one is going to hurt you here. Right, Alastair...Logan?" The other two boys nodded, their heads bowed. She was must be a mother figure to them, the way she was acting reminded me of...well, me actually. I always was the mother figure in the trio. God, the Golden Trio...I couldn't help but think of Harry and Ron. Where they okay??

"I'm Liliana, Alastair's mate!" The small, blond stated happily. I smiled at her bubbliness. She seemed so happy, yet with all those scars that decorated her body...she must have lived a terrible life. I was motioned to sit beside Adrika; the warm fire reaching my cold body, carressing it like a lover. "Mate?"

"Yeah, don't you have one?" Lilianna asked before getting hit on the arm by Adrika. She whimpered mockingly before returning her attention to me.

"Not everyone has a mate, Lil. You know better." I heard Adrika mutter. "Don't take offense. Most females have a mate, its uncommon for a she-wolf to stay single for long." Adrika's eyes fluttered over to Gabriel before returning to me. I coud see him smirk, furthering my conclusions that they were together.

"That"s why we have these get together...to eat, drink, and have a bloody good time." Alastair stated throwing his hands up with merriment. Not far off I could hear music being played, the beat low and dark. People were being to get up and dance. I watched as Alastair got up and puffed his chest out. His hand went down in front of Lilianna, who smiled playfully.

"Care to dance?" he stated wiggling his eyebrows. Lilianna giggled, grabbing his hand so he could hoist her up. They ran away, Alastair pretending to bit her and her dodging him. They seemed totally innocent; something Hermione would have never figured.

"They are going to be at it all night." Gabriel groaned making Logan laugh. My heart jumped at his laugh, for a second I thought he was a mute. The voice didn't fit his body; it was way too deep compared to his two other brothers. His eyes traveled to me; the amusement clear in thosoe blue eyes of his.

"Do you dance?" I shook my head. I only danced once in my life and that had been at the Yule Ball in my fourth year. I had to get Ginny to teach me; one of the most pitiful days in my life really. Her temper was something fierce and she could only have so much control before she cracked.

"Not if I can help it." I answered rubbing my hands over the fire. Alastair laughed at the comment as he rose, grabbing Adrika's hand to pull her up.

"Then Logan can keep you company. He doesn't dance. He has two left feet, I tell you." he stated twirling Adrika around before running off. "Don't get into trouble, you two." I watched as the pair ran off, leaving me hungry and alone.

* * *

_How could she ignore me?? _

_I saved her from Lucius twice. That insufferable fool thought I was going to give her up...I'll like to see him try and get her. She's in my territory, my santucary. The wolves would protect her because of my scent. It was overpowering to the lower ranks; They couldn't ignore it. Bloody hell, I placed my life on the line so I could bloody well make her mine. She didn't know that though. I wouldn't tell her; she was to be my mate. I've watched her for so long. Everything about her called out to my wolf. Her unruly hair, her damn eyes. even her bloody smell....ridiculous it was. After she ate, the she-wolf commensed in ignoring my presence. Everything I did, say, was ignored. I'm not ignored!!!! I'm the bloody Alpha! I ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to calm myself down. I couldn't get angry like this. I would lose control if I didn't calm myself soon._

_"What is that smell?" a familiar voice asked curiously. Wait, it couldn't be...I made my way to the edge of the forest. Sitting by the fire was my mate..my Hermione with some wolf. I sniffed the air, smelling in the scents closest to me. He was one of the triplets, Logan I think. Very quiet, never said much. That was left up to the oldest of the three. _

_"There's many." Logan stated with a smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Describe what you're smelling." She took a breath in, her eyes fluttering close for a brief second. _

_"Its warm and tangy. Yet there's a edge about it that smells metallic." she answered shuddering because of the smell. It was amazing how well her powers were developing; my venom was reacting quickly in her system. "It's mouth-watering, this smell. Its the reason why I came here." Logan smiled, realizing what she was talking about. _

_"You don't know what it is do you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head with a child-like quality. I smiled, watching the scene before me. "it's raw meat." Her eyes grew wide with disgust. Logan walked over to her, sitting down beside her. I watched as his arm rubbed up against her, sending chills down her spine. I growled low...how dare he touch her!?!?! Logan pointed over to a fire opposite of her. Her eyes traveled spotting a pair devouring the raw carcass of a deer. She covered her mouth as her body wrenched. Logan rubbed her back in a circular motion...i tightened my fists. _

_I was Alpha and nobody touches my mate._


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hey everyone! Im so sorry that I havent updated in awhile. Alot has happened and with a major case of writer's block, I found myself unable to write for this story even thoguh i really do like the pairing. I know this chapter is short, but i promise the next one will be longer. Im hoping that you like this chapter and review. Have a nice day!**

"You don't know what it is do you?" Logan asked as my stomach growled for whatever food I was smelling. I was so hungry, but there was something about how he talked that frightened me. "It's raw meat." My eyes grew large in disgust as it hit me. Bloody hell, I was smelling raw meat. I could feel Logan's arms on me, his calloused skin causing shivers to run down my body. I watched as he pointed to a dead carcass several feet away from me, a couple of kids already eating the meat off its bones. I covered my mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. My body jerked, my stomach wanting to heave out what wasn't there. I could feel his hands on my back, the circular motions he was making reminding me of my mom. She would always rub my back when i was sick. Merlin, I wanted to go home and forget all of this. I looked up, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall down. I couldn't think about that right now.

A loud growl echoed through the air as I sat there, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up in full salute. I could feel everyone's eyes move towards the woods closest to us, the darkness hiding the obvious source. I looked away taking in the mass of people around us. Everyone was backing away slowly, Logan standing up as quickly as he could; his body acted like a shield to mine as he pulled me up alongside him. Oh my god...my eyes widened as a large, black wolf ran out of the woods, hitting Logan squarely in the chest; my body flung from behind him. Air rushed past me, the sensation of falling causing me to flail in the air. Yet I never made contact with the ground. Strong arms grabbed hold of me, dark skin contrasting with my pale arms. I looked up, the dark eyes of Adrika mirroring my own fear. I allowed her to set me down beside her, her body in front of mine as we ran into the crowd, allowing the two men to fight. I watched with fascination as Logan phased, the transformation moving so fast that I couldn't even keep up. It was the total opposite of Remus, he fought the battle every step of the way.

He just allowed it and it was beautiful.

"Bloody hell! Some one stop them!" I yelled, trying to walk forward but was instantly pulled back by Alastair, his appearance unheard by myself until now. His eyes were focused on the two fighting, the non-stop tackles and swipes causing my head to ache. It was never going to end. "What is going on?"

"Logan stepped out of line." Alastair growled, he bent down his eyes level on mine. "He shouldn't have been so close to you."

"Why?" I growled, raising my eyebrow at his comment. He smirked, his entire body stance dangerous.

"Cause you have been claimed, Darlin'." he muttered. "The Alpha bitch." Before I could yell at him, a loud roar echoed through the air, My entire body shuddering alongside the rest of the group. I watched as Fenrir phased back, his naked body emerging from behind the naked pelt. Logan was on the ground, his body shivering as blood rushed down his skin. Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into this time? I watched everyone knelt down, their heads tilted to the side as he stood proud; blood staining his smooth skin. I couldn't fight my body as I knelt down, something deep inside of me whispering for me to submit. Tears silently feel from my face as my head tilted to the side. I was slowly losing my freedom and I couldn't even fight for it. It was all because of him.

"WHO IS YOUR LEADER?" He yelled, his voice echoing through the air. My body shivered, as the rest of the pack looked up to him .

"YOU ARE!" they stated, each voice calm and collected.

"WHO DO YOU SUBMIT TO?" he yelled again, his body tensed as he grabbed a hold of Logan by the throat. I watched with large eyes as he turned towards the crowd, his head thrusting the man's body up into the air. He was going to kill him, Logan turning colors from the lack of oxygen in his body.

"YOU ALPHA!" everyone responded. I bit back a scream as Logan was thrown into the crowd, the crowd catching the naked body. My heart jumped erratically as my eyes connected with Fenrir's, the feral eyes rushing over me as he took my body in. Black spots threatened my vision as he stalked over to me, his muscular body stretching and pulling with each stride. The muscles rippled in his chest and arms as he appeared before me. A wave of dizziness overcame me, my body on the verge of collapsing in front of him. His tight hands gripped my arms, pulling me up forcefully. I struggled in his arms, ignoring a growl that ripped through the air. Up on my feet, his right hand grabbed my hair; pushing it to the side, I instantly knew what he was going to do. "You submit to me!" He growled in my ear. Before I could speak a word, sharp teeth bit into my skin; a rush of pain running through me as blood poured from the wound.

"Stop-stop." I moaned, my hands on his chest, trying to get him to stop. This wasn't good at all; warm blood staining my skin as he kept his teeth latched onto me. His chest rumbled against mine as his arms trapped me against him. He wasn't going to let me go. Black spots covered my vision, the last thing I could remember seeing being Logan's face, fear and sorrow radiating from his eyes as Gabriel held him up on his legs. I let the darkness take me, welcoming it with open arms. Anywhere was better than here.

_

* * *

_

She was mine.

I ran up to the cave, ignoring the howls and shouts that pierced the air. The Alpha had chosen, and my word was law. No one was above me, and I would fight to keep it that way. My grip tightened on her as the cave appeared before us. I wouldn't let her go, not now with my mark adorning her alabaster skin. Nothing would hide it, no magic would heal it. After she phased, the bite mark would still be there. Her body would never let her forget who she belonged to. I laid her down on the mass heap of pelts and growled. I could feel it, the bond beginning to forge as she laid there asleep. I ran my tongue over my fangs, the taste of her blood staining my mouth with her unique taste. Bloody hell, it was ambrosia: nectar from the gods above. My hand swept over my mouth, my tongue lapping at the dried blood on my skin. Every part of me was shaking, like an addict overcomed with need. I fell to my knees beside her, my body directly above hers. She was beautiful, there was so many words I could have used but it would never be enough. Her back arched, her neck instantly shown to me. Even in her sleep, she was submitting to me. The venom was working through her system now. I inspected the bitemark, pleased that it was already healing.

"Fenrir." she whimpered, fear flushing over her as she dreamed. Guilt appeared only briefly but was soon overcomed. I tooked what I wanted, and I wanted her. I pushed back a strand of her hair back, my face going for her neck. Nuzzling the wound, I lapped at her wound; my saliva adding to the healing. Taking in the last of the blood, I pushed myself away. I couldn't let this go any farther, I only had so much control over my emotions. I got up, stretching my limbs as I walked towards the entrance of the cave. Music and laughter could be heard from down the hill, the rest of the pack enjoying what was left of the night. I smirked grabbing an apple from the basket on the floor. Taking a bit, I smiled. Everything was going just how I wanted it to be.

Finally.


End file.
